The Magical Forst & the Land of elves & the Land of Myteries
by Angel SilverWinter
Summary: a world where darkness had won, a battle that had lost, all races to the light had perisished. a second change live a peacelul & happy life was granted to all in a new world much like the old one before it got destsryed by darknes. wlcome to a new world called Arda. a white ship sets sail on there next adventure to the Magical Forest & the Land of Elves/Mysteries.
1. prologue

Prologue

Before the white ship set sail across the sea every one on board live some were else before there world was destroyed by darkness for there was a great big battle that had happened &amp; the army of light could not defeat the darkness for in the final battle every race of Man, Elf, Hobbit, Maia &amp; Dwarf all had died in the war.

When every one had woken up they were surprised to see that they were all in a different world which the Valar had created for them so that they could live in peace where no evil could find them.

First they sent the Hobbits &amp; Dwarves with most of the Mortal Men, except for the line of Numenor also known as the Dunedain to one of the forest along with the remaining Maia (Istari Wizards), they called there side of the forest the Land of Mysteries this is because there was a big silver tree standing in the middle of the forest, this is why the wizards were sent in particular Gandalf the white so that they could protect the tree &amp; the inhabits of the forest. As for the elves all but a select few were sent to the other side of the forest which was called the Land of Elves and a bridge was created to join the two Islands as one.

Many years later the rest of the elves &amp; the Mortal Men left on a white ship that was given to them by the Valar so that they could get to the Island when they were ready to depart. So they stayed in the white room for one ore month making preparations to go on there journey to a new world.

So on the last day of the month the Valar called a meeting &amp; gifted the company a map that would take them to the island as well as provisions, they still took there weapons &amp; armour just in case the enemy did decided to follow them or a new one had risen in there new home =. One of the elves asked what is the name of the Island that we are going to, but all the Valar said was you will have to find that out on your own, all I can say is that this new world is a recreation of Arda as it should have looked when we first created it before the darkness started to cover it.

The next morning came the Elves &amp; Mortal Men were escorted by one of the Valar to where the ship was waiting for them, when they arrived every one was in awe at how stunning the ship was when every one had finished staring at the ship the Leader of the Valar sent his blessing to them for a say trip to there new home. When all the good bys were done everyone climbed aboard the ship &amp; they set sailed for there new home.

It took two years for the ship to reach there new word but they still hadn't found the Island yet, it took another two months before any Islands stated to appear but the one that they were looking for was about anther week away from.

So this is where the company on the ship gets to start there journey to there new home.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Once upon a time a great ship came sailing across the sea. The ship was as white a pearls &amp; it had a blue, silver &amp; gold emblem of a swan on the side. The sails were made of silver &amp; gold with a blue elvish pattern on it. The people who were aboard the ship were mainly Elves, but there was also some Mortal Men aboard the ship. The Mortal Men were High Lords of Numenor, but some of the Elves were also High Lords as well.

Here are some of the Elves &amp; Mortal Men who were aboard the ship from the sea. There was _Lord_ _Elrond of Rivendell, Elassar also known as (Strider, Aragorn, Estel) Ranger of the North, Imrahil Prince of Dol Amroth, Legolas Prince of Elves in Mirkwood, Lady Elanor of the Grey Havens, Cirdan of the Grey Havens, King Thranduil of Mirkwood, Lord Celeborn &amp; Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien, Lady Arwen, Lord Elladan &amp; Lord Elrohir of Rivendell, _ &amp; many more.

The ship sailed for many days &amp; many nights across the western sea. On the fifth day of their journey from coming across many sea &amp; meeting many challenges on there way, they ended up landing on a beautiful Island.

The island had many wonderful different things like tall &amp; beautiful forests, long green grass, beautiful flowers that smell like spring is on the way, beautiful, colourful birds that sound like they were singing to each other &amp; lots of other wonderful new folk that lived on the Island like Dwarves, Hobbits, other Elves &amp; lots more strange &amp; wonderful creatures that also live on this wonderful, beautiful, magical forest that any thing that you dreamed of may as well come true.

When the ship came sailing up to the bank of the Island all the Elves &amp; Mortal Men who were aboard the ship got off &amp; started to unload there gear of the ship. After every one &amp; everything was off the ship they picked up their gear &amp; started to walk into the Magical Forest.

They rested for a couple of hours so they could have something to eat, drink &amp; to have a little nap under one of the big leaves. When everyone had rested, fed &amp; watered it was starting to get really light, so they decided to start in the sunrise instead of in the night-time. They walked in small groups &amp; were singing to the selves out loud.

Song of Eärendil

_Eärendil__was a mariner  
that tarried in __Arvernien__;  
he built a boat of timber felled  
in Nimbrethil to journey in;  
her sails he wove of silver fair,  
of silver were her lanterns made,  
her prow was fashioned like a swan,  
and light upon her banners laid._

_In panoply of ancient kings,_  
_in chainéd rings he armoured him;_  
_his shining shield was scored with runes_  
_to ward all wounds and harm from him;_  
_his bow was made of dragon-horn,_  
_his arrows shorn of ebony,_  
_of silver was his habergeon,_  
_his scabbard of chalcedony;_  
_his sword of steel was valiant,_  
_of adamant his helmet tall,_  
_an eagle-plume upon his crest,_  
_upon his breast an emerald._

_Beneath the Moon and under star_  
_he wandered far from northern strands,_  
_bewildered on enchanted ways_  
_beyond the days of mortal lands._  
_From gnashing of the Narrow Ice_  
_where shadow lies on frozen hills,_  
_from nether heats and burning waste_  
_he turned in haste, and roving still_  
_on starless waters far astray_  
_at last he came to Night of Naught,_  
_and passed, and never sight he saw_  
_of shining shore nor light he sought._  
_The winds of wrath came drving him,_  
_and blindly in the foam he fled_  
_from west to east and errandless,_  
_unheralded he homeward sped._

_There flying Elwing came to him,_  
_and flame was in the darkness lit;_  
_more bright than light of diamond the fire upon her carcanet._  
_The Silmaril she bound on him_  
_and crowned him with the living light_  
_and dauntless then with burning brow_  
_he turned his prow; and in the night_  
_from Otherworld beyond the Sea_  
_there strong and free a storm arose,_  
_a wind of power in Tarmenel;_  
_by paths that seldom mortal goes_  
_his boat it bore with biting breath_  
_as might of death across the grey_  
_and long-forsaken seas distressed:_  
_from east to west he passed away._

_Through Evernight he back was borne_  
_on black and roaring waves that ran_  
_o'er leagues unlit and foundered shores_  
_that drowned before the Days began,_  
_until he heard on strands of pearl_  
_where ends the world the music long,_  
_where ever-foaming billows roll_  
_the yellow gold and jewels wan._

_He saw the Mountain silent rise_  
_where twilight lies upon the knees_  
_of Valinor, and Eldamar_  
_beheld afar beyond the seas._  
_A wanderer escaped from night_  
_to haven white he came at last,_  
_to Elvenhome the green and fair_  
_where keen the air, where pale as glass_  
_beneath the Hill of Ilmarin_  
_a-glimmer in a valley sheer_  
_the lamplit towers of Tirion_  
_are mirrored on the Shadowmere._

_He tarried there from errantry,_  
_and melodies they taught to him,_  
_and sages old him marvels told,_  
_and harps of gold they brought to him._  
_They clothed him then in elven-white,_  
_and seven lights before him sent,_  
_as through the Calacirian_  
_to hidden land forlorn he went._  
_He came unto the timeless halls_  
_where shining fall the countless year,_  
_and endless reigns the Elder King_  
_in Ilmarin on Mountain sheer;_  
_and words unheard were spoken then_  
_of folk of Men and Elven-kin,_  
_beyond the world were visions showed_  
_forbid to those that dwell therein._

_A ship then new they built for him_  
_of mithril and of elven-glass_  
_with shining prow; no shaven oar_  
_nor sail she bore on silver mas:_  
_the Silmaril as lantern light_  
_and banner bright with living flame_  
_to gleam thereon by Elbereth_  
_herself was set, who thither came_  
_and wings immortal made for him,_  
_and laid on him undying doom,_  
_to sail the shoreless skies and come_  
_behind the Sun and light of Moon._

_From Evereven's lofty hills_  
_where softly silver fountains fall_  
_his wings him bore, a wandering light,_  
_beyond the mighty Mountain Wall._  
_From World's End then he turned away,_  
_and yearned again to find afar_  
_his home through shadow journeying,_  
_and burning as an island star_  
_on high above the mists he came,_  
_a distant flame before the Sun,_  
_a wonder ere the waking dawn_  
_where grey the Norland waters run._

_And over Middle-earth he passed_  
_and heard at last the weeping sore_  
_of women and of elven-maids_  
_in Elder Days, in years of yore._  
_But on him mighty doom was laid,_  
_till Moon should fade, an orbéd star_  
_to pass, and tarry never more_  
_on Hither Shores where mortals are;_  
_for ever still a herald on_  
_an errand that should never rest_  
_to bear his shining lamp afar,_  
_the Flammifer of Westernesse._

Elven Hymn to Elbereth

_Snow-white! Snow-white! O Lady clear!  
O Queen beyond the Western Seas!  
O light to us that wander here  
Amid the world of woven trees!_

_Gilthoniel! O Elbereth!_  
_Clear are thy eyes and bright thy breath!_  
_Snow-white! Snow-white! We sing to thee_  
_In a far land beyond the sea._

_O Stars that in the Sunless Year_  
_With shining hand by her were sown,_  
_In windy fields now bright and clear_  
_We see you silver blossom blown!_

_O Elbereth! Gilthoniel!_  
_We still remember, we who dwell_  
_In this far land beneath the trees,_  
_Thy starlight on the Western Seas._

When they got half way into the forest they noticed that it was starting to go up hill &amp; there they saw a bridge that they could cross to see what was on the other side. Below the bridge there was a river that was flowing gently in the breeze.

They crossed the bridge in single file, when they were all across the bridge they saw that there was another forest, but inside the forest there was lots of little houses built in two straight lines, one on either side of the forest. In the middle stood one great big silver tree, the was also an old man clad all in white &amp; leaning on a white staff in front of the tree &amp; staring at the newcomers.

When the newcomers came into view of the old man he greeted them in a polite &amp; warm welcoming way. One of the Elves walked up to the old man &amp; said _"Who are you?" &amp; "What is this strange Island that we have landed on?" _the old man said _"You are in the Magical Forest &amp; the Land of Mysteries, but you have walked through the Magical Forest were the Eves live on the other side, but on this side of the forest is the Land of Mysteries where all the other folk live like (Dwarves, Hobbits, Mortal Men, etc"). _The Elf who asked the questions before hand said to the old man, _"But you have only answered one of my questions"_. But he said know you will answer my other questions _"Who are you?" &amp; "What are you?"_ The old man answered in a plain simple was that _"I am a Wizard"._ The Elf still looked a bit puzzled at his answer, so he asked again _"Who are you?"_ The old man said "I_ am Gandalf the White", _but do not tell me young Elf who you are because I already know who you are &amp; where you all came from.

After a minute or two passed in silence the youngest Elf &amp; Mortal asked, _"Why is this silver tree here for?" &amp; "What is it for?" _Gandalf said _"the silver tree is the tree of life &amp; it holds all magic that is on this Island &amp; it is also protects any one who lives on the Island that is good, but it destroys any evil that tries to get onto the Island. _The youngest two still asked "_How does the tree protect the Island?" _Gandalf says it _"protects_ _the Island &amp; the people on it by being invisible to any evil thing or person that tries to discover its powers &amp; where it is hidden". _While Gandalf was talking to the newcomers the hobbits decided that they would see what was going on outside. So the four youngest Hobbits came outside &amp; started to listen to what Gandalf was saying to the newcomers behind the tree that was near where Gandalf was standing.

Gandalf was too busy talking to the newcomers to even notice that the Hobbits were even listening on what was going on, but one of the fair-skinned Elves that had golden-blond hair &amp; icy blue eyes noticed that the Hobbits were behind the tree, so he decided to go &amp; see what they were up to behind the tree.

But before the Elf got to the tree every one cold hear two different songs being sung further in the forest one was a hobbit song while the other one was sung buy the dwarves.

A Drinking Song

_Ho! Ho! Ho! to the bottle I go_

_To heal my heart and drown my woe._

_Rain may fall and wind may blow,_

_And many miles be still to go,_

_But under a tall tree I will lie,_

_And let the clouds go sailing by._

Dwarven Song of Wind

_The wind was on the withered heath,  
but in the forest stirred no leaf:  
there shadows lay by night and day,  
and dark things silent crept beneath.  
The wind came down from mountains cold,  
and like a tide it roared and rolled;  
the branches groaned, the forest moaned,  
and leaves were laid upon the mould.  
The wind went on from West to East;  
all movement in the forest ceased,  
but shrill and harsh across the marsh  
its whistling voices were released.  
The grasses hissed, their tassles bent,  
the reeds were rattling - on it went  
o'er shaken pool under the heavens cool  
where racing clouds were torn and rent.  
It passed the lonely Mountain bare  
and swept above the dragon's lair:  
there black and dark lay boulders stark  
and flying smoke was in the air.  
It left the world and took its flight  
over the wide seas of the night,  
The moon set sail upon the gale,  
and stars were fanned to leaping light._

When the Elf got to the tree where the hobbits were hiding behind &amp; he asked them who they were. The Hobbits fist of all didn't even know that the Elf was even behind them until they heard him speak to them. So the Hobbits turned around to face the Elf, but they didn't answer his question. Instead they asked _"Who are you?"_ but the Elf said _"I think you should answer my question first before I answer yours"_. So the four Hobbits told the Elf there names were _Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee but you can call me Sam, Meriadoc Brandybuck but you can call me Merry &amp; Peregrin Took but you can call me Pippin. _The Elf greeted them politely then they asked him who he was so he said my name is "_Legolas, son of Thranduil, prince of Mirkwood Forest". _

After they met each other Legolas asked the Hobbits if they wanted to meet the rest of the travellers. The Hobbits said _"YES"_. So Legolas &amp; the Hobbits went back around the tree to where the others were waiting for them.

When they got back to the others Elassar turned towards Legolas &amp; asked _"who are your little friends here". _Legolas said _"they are Hobbits &amp; their names are Frodo, Sam, Merry &amp; Pippin"._ Gandalf then turned around &amp; said _"be careful of Merry &amp; Pippin"._ Legolas asked _"Why?"_ So Gandalf said _"because they are mischief &amp; always getting into trouble". _

After they had met everyone one of the other Elves turned towards Lord Elrond &amp; asked him "_do you my Lord want the rest of the company to set up came here or back across the bridge in the other forest"._ Lord Elrond thought for a moment then turned to Elassar &amp; asked him _"do you want to stay here with the rest of them men that already occupy this side of the river or do you want to stay with the rest of us on the other side?"_ Elassar turned to Elrond &amp; said_ "I would like to explore this side of the forest first, but I will join the rest of you on the other side". _Legolas turned to Elassar his one true best friend &amp; said that "_I will accompany you when you go to explore this forest, because I also would like to explore it as well". _ Lord Elrond turned to both of them &amp; said "_that is fine, but I will like my two sons to accompany you as well"._ But before he could finish the twins _Elladan &amp; Elrohir_ spoke up &amp; said we were going to ask you Ada (elvish word of farther) if we could accompany them any way.

After the twins &amp; Lord Elrond had spoken four more people spoke up one was Cirdan of the grey Haven he said he would like my daughter Lady Elanor to accompany you, then Lord Celeborn &amp; Lady Galadriel stepped forward &amp; said take Halidarn our son with you so that he can learn how to hunt in the wild if need be, then King Thranduil said to his son Legolas please take your sister Evelyn with you as well so that I know that you are safe.

Legolas &amp; Elassar said we would be honoured to have them accompany use, after 10 minutes went by the four Hobbits that were with them said that _"we will show you around this side of the forest while your friends &amp; family set up there camp on the other side of the river",_ Gandalf said that was a wonderful idea &amp; I will accompany the others so that they can find a nice places for them to live.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When that had been settled the two groups had split up and the hobbits lead one group passed the silver tree towards there village while Gandalf let the rest back across the river so that they could find a place to set up there camp.

It took them about two hours before Lord Elrond had stopped the company &amp; said this is a perfect place for our company to live, so every one had started to make there new home look as homely that they could one of the elves planted a seed in the ground just in the middle of there clearing &amp; in about 1 hours latter a big gold tree had grown &amp; all around it elven trees that could be used for the elves to live in had grown around it on one side &amp; on the other side two story houses had instantly appeared on the other side for the Men to live in.

Once every one got over there initial shock Elrond turned to the elf &amp; asked _"where did you get that seed from", _the elf said one of the Valar gave it to me so that it could be planted when we found a place where we would like to live, they didn't think we wanted to stay with the other elves that had already been here".

Over on the other side the Hobbits were leading the others through the village, when they got near the village they all saw a Dwarf walking towards them. When the Dwarf was about five paces away he spoke to the Hobbits &amp; said to them _"who are your friend &amp; where is Gandalf"._ Frodo said to the dwarf Gandalf has gone to help the rest of there company to find a place where they could live on the other side of the river &amp; as for my new friend there names are Legolas, Elassar, Elanor, Evelyn, Elladan, Elrohir &amp; Halidarn. Frodo then turned to the others &amp; said this is Gimli the Dwarf son Gloin.

When every one had finished greeting each other Gimli turned to Frodo &amp; asked where are you heading, Frodo said I was going to show them around this side of the forest then take them back to the bridge so that they can wait for some one from there company to show them where they were staying.

Gimli said "do you mind if I accompany you on your adventure", Frodo turned to the others &amp; Legolas said it would be a pleasure to have you Master Gimli to accompany us the more the merrier.

So one hour went by the hobbits, elves, 1 dwarf &amp; Elassar were walking around they all felt a strange bit of magic coming from the other side of the forest so they decided that they would go and investigate it. When they got back across the bridge a soft golden glow was passing across the ground so they decided that they would follow it, but when they got there they discovered a big gold tree like the silver one had grown in the centre of the new village which they had called home.

When everyone had stopped staring at the tree Elassar &amp; Legolas spotted where Lord Elrond &amp; the others were talking, when they had got to about five paces away Elassar turned to Elrond &amp; asked _"where did that tree come from?",_ Elrond then turned &amp; said _"first it is good to see you again, second I see that you have made a new friend &amp; as for your question it was a gift from the Valar"._ Once that was taken care of Elassar turned towards the Dwarf &amp; asked him to come forward, after that was done Elassar then turned back to Elrond &amp; said "_it is good to be back &amp; this is my friend Gimli the Dwarf",_ then he turned to Gimli &amp; said _"this is Lord Elrond"_ he also introduced the dwarf to all the others as well. When that was done every one decided that they would get some thing to eat then head back home.


	4. epilogue

Epilogue

After a couple of years went by Gandalf, Frodo, Gimli the Dwarf, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Legolas, Elassar, Imrahil, Elrond, Elanor &amp; the rest of there company went for a long journey across the world in the white ship.

After six years had passed they decided that they would go back &amp; live for the rest of there lives in the Magical Forest the Land of Elves &amp; the Land of Mysteries, &amp; for the rest of their lives in peace &amp; happy for the following years to come.

THE END.


End file.
